Cox's Story
by huzzah-frib
Summary: Perry/Jordan: A glimpse into the history of Perry and Jordan's relationship. Set in 2007 and 1987. Rated T to be safe, but it's a solid PG-13 work.


**Author's note:** I wrote this one back in 2007. It was meant to be a lot longer, but I kind of forgot about it until now. So it is complete, yet unfinished. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**2007**

Perry walked through the door with his hands rubbing his temples. He plopped down on the couch and sighed, too tired to even take off his coat and shoes. Jordan stood in the door way, eyes narrow, arms drawn tightly across her chest.

"Oh, there's my loving Perry, coming home and sleeping." Perry opened his eyes.

"Why, yes, dear, after fourteen hours of running around a hospital and saving lives I am mighty tired." he flashed a full smile then frowned sighing again. Jordan nodded and walked over to the couch.

"Yeah, well between a screaming boy throwing things at me and changing diapers all day, I'm pretty glad you never do anything." Perry finally stopped rubbing his head to look up at Jordan who still had the same smirk played across her face.

Jordan moved closer to Perry, straddling him between her two legs. She moved around until she was comfortable, her hands moved behind his neck and his rested on her hips.

"Woah there! Did you gain weight?" He said looking her up and down.

"Mmh, before or after I pushed one of your children through my vagina and then having my stomach sliced open for the other?" Her hands began to play with his golden brown curls.

"Oh, your so seductive." he said playfully kissing her. Her hands moved into his jacket trying to take it off, intensifying the kiss by every second. Their tongues were playing off each other until they both stopped when a loud cry coming from the other room pierced their ears. They both stopped moving, there lips still touching. Perry leaned back and smirked.

"Looks like your on call doc!" Jordan kissed him again.

"Great." He got up from the couch and headed into the nursery. He walked up to a white crib looking down at a bawling five-month-old baby. She looked just like him. Light blue eyes, curly brown hair. Perry picked her up and smiled.

"Shh." He tried to calm the baby by bouncing her around in his arms. He walked back into the main room to find Jordan sprawled out on the couch with the remote in her hand.

"Wow Per, there sure is a lot of sporting events on T.V. tonight." he glared over at her but moved on to the kitchen. He moved the baby to one arm, so she rested on his chest. He popped open the fridge to retrieve a bottle of prepared breast milk. He shot it into the microwave and sighed, leaning against the counter. He held the baby up in the air.

"Did you realize yet that your mother is a real-" he was caught off when Jordan appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Ah, ah, ah Perry. No swearing in front of the baby!" She leaned against the frame shooting him that same evil, yet playful glare.

"You don't want our daughter living a complete lie do you?" the microwave buzzed and he got the bottle. He cradled the child in his arms and began feeding her. Jordan walked over to the two and leaned up against the counter.

"Your so lucky you look just like daddy." Perry did his best baby voice as the baby gripped onto the bottle and began sucking away.

"See, I was thinking more unfortunate. But just like you, she sure is good at sucking!" Jordan said tickling her tummy. Perry glanced over at her then back down at the baby.

"Don't lie. She's perfect." A smile crept across Perry's face. Jordan looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh...boy. Having a sentimental moment. Must insult you." Perry said slowly. Jordan just shook her head and walked back into the other room.

She finally finished the bottle, which left Perry to burp her as he went back into the nursery to put her down for sleep. He walked back into the main room.

"Where's Jack?" Jordan pointed towards the guest room, which was now Jack's room. Perry nodded as he trailed across looking at the T.V.

"Hey sporto-Jesus, what are you doing?" Jack was digging his hands into some multi-colored goo.

"Daddy!" Jack shot up from the floor and darted towards his father, placing his sticky hands on his back. Perry scooped up the boy and smiled as Jack continued playing with the little ball of goo rolling between his fingers.

"Daddy, is this what your insides look like?" the boy asked happily, amused by the mess on his hands.

"Well...sort of?" Perry tried to please his son. He put him back on the ground as he ran over to the buckets of the goo.

"Cool!" Jack picked up a large blob and mashed it between his hands. "I wanna be a doctor!"

A proud smile came onto Perry's face. "Really?" He put his hands in pockets.

"No." Jack hit the goo down onto the floor. "But Mommy thought it would be funny to get your hopes up." Perry's smile immediately left his face as he nodded. Jordan came into the room laughing.

"Time for your bath sweetie." she petted the boy's hair as he ran up to her. Perry walked past them both, walking up to his collection of alcohol. He poured himself a glass of scotch and plopped onto the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a long swig of his drink.

Jordan walked out with Jack heading towards the bath room."I hate you." Perry said smiling. Jordan passed him a quick glance.

"Naw, you love me." She walked into the bathroom closing the door.

"Yeah, but I wish I knew why!" he shouted at her, taking another long gulp of his drink and laying down onto the couch. his eyes focused on the T.V.

The next day of work came earlier then expected, but Perry strolled into Sacred Heart right on time. His eyes were a little more baggy then usual, and his face still went unshaved but Carla still greeted him at her desk.

"Morning ." She didn't even look up from her clipboard. Perry just gurgled out some noise and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Need...coffee." His eyes could hardly stay open as he shuffled his way through the building, trying not to be seen by anyone, but his hope soon died.

"Somebody looks tired!" J.D. exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

"Did someone have a lot of sex last night?" He asked in a voice that mocked one of a child yearning for candy.

"Did someone say sex?" Todd poked his head from around the corner but was greeted with awkward stares. "Alright!"

"Okay, Ethel, for the last time-We. Are. Not. Friends." Perry stated slowly, making sure J.D. would hear him. "So PA-HA-LEASE stop pretending we're buddies mmmmkay?" Perry filled a Styrofoam cup up with black coffee resembling mud.

J.D. sighed as he leaned against the counter, trying to be cool. "Yeah, but awesome sex right?" Perry gulped down his coffee and filled it up again.

"Between the loud screams of my daughter every five seconds or the alerts that my son wet the bed again?" He began mixing in a few sugar packets with his coffee this time.

"I use to wet the bed all the time!" J.D. said tilting his head to the left.

"Some how that doesn't surprise me." Perry laid the stirrer onto the table.

"Yeah, then when I was in seventh grade my brother told everyone. Probably why I was never invited to all those fun sleep overs!" J.D. sighed again but then smiled looking back at Perry.

"Yeah, it sounds real tragic Britney." Perry finished his second cup of coffee as Turk strolled into the cafeteria.

"Chocolate Bear!" J.D. pepped up with excitement. Perry transfixed his eyes on J.D.

"There really is something wrong with you." J.D. smiled taking Perry's comment as a compliment.

"Hey Cox, Jordan's here with Jack. She say's she needs you to watch him for awhile." Turk said helping himself to the coffee.

"Oh sweet lord, I just got here!" Perry rolled his neck back and placed his hands atop his head. He ignored J.D. and Turk's ongoing conversations as he headed back to the lobby.

He was greeted with the sight of Jordan conversing with Carla as Jack sat on top of the counter playing with a toy dinosaur. "What is it Jordan?" he said lifelessly.

"I've got some things to do today." Jordan said turning around, keeping her hand on Jack's back.

"Oh right. Hospital. Nothing to do here!" he said walking up to them.

"Why isn't he in school?"

"Spring break." Jordan said crossing her arms, the fire already building in her eyes. Perry could sense her head about to burst open with flames so he simply sighed and gave in.

"How long do you think it will take?" He patted Jack on the head, but the boy was too enthralled by the T-Rex to notice. Jordan leaned back on the counter and smiled evilly.

"A couple of hours. I SHOULD be back by the end of your shift." Perry looked at her and frowned, but was simply to tired to argue.

"Fine." The rest of the Sacred Heart medical staff stood in shock.

"Seriously?" Jordan asked. Everyone took a step back.

"Listen, I am way too tired to argue with you right now. So just leave the little guy with me, and I'll try my hardest not to collapse." Jordan smiled and pecked him on cheek.

"Good." She grabbed her purse off the counter and exited the room. J.D. walked up to Perry whistling.

"Y'know, I'll help with him." Within seconds Perry picked up Jack and placed him in J.D.'s arms.

"Thanks Newbie." he then exited the room quickly. J.D. placed Jack on the floor.

"Looks like it'll be a fun day with UNCLE J.D.!"

"AUNT!" Jack kicked J.D. in the shin and ran off screaming. Turk came up behind J.D. and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck bud, I'll see you at lunch." J.D. grasped onto his shin trying his hardest not to scream out in pain.

"Thanks man." J.D. whimpered as he fell to the floor.

A few hours passed in Sacred Heart hospital as Perry found himself somehow dragging himself to J.D.'s table.

"How's my son?" Perry said looking down at the other nerdy doctors J.D. sat with.

"He's in the on-call room sleeping." J.D. looked up at Perry and smiled, feeling proud as if he accomplished something.

"Great." Perry rolled his eyes and staggered over to an empty table. J.D. looked around then crept across the way to sit across from Dr. Cox.

"Can I ask you a question?" J.D. opened up his milk carton and began sipping through a straw.

"No." Perry's eyes were closed as he leaned back into his chair.

"How did you and Jordan meet?" Perry opened his eyes to find an amused J.D. sucking away at his milk annoyingly.

"Don't you understand 'no' Betty? And what kind if a question is that?" J.D. began humming quietly but then realized that Dr. Cox replied.

"Well, I always wondered. And if you don't tell me I'll ask Jordan! And she'll tell me something horrible!" He put his milk down on the table.

"Why don't you realize that I DON'T CARE?" J.D. just bat his long eye lashes and smirked. "Never do that again. It's creepy." J.D. picked up his milk again and began slurping.

"Please, Dr. Cox if you tell me I'll watch your kids this weekend!" Perry finally became interested.

"Why?" He immediately regretted asking the question. But J.D. perked up.

"Well I'm writing this book and there's these two people, and they always fight and act as if they hate each other but I know they love each other," J.D. paused to sigh. "But they need a back story y'know?"

"No. I don't. But if it gets me away from everything this weekend fine." He paused and folded his hands. "This is the story of how me and that fire-breathing hell beast met." Dr. Cox sighed.

**1987**

"Alright Ben, I don't get it." A young Perry shoved some curls out of his eyes to look his friend straight in the eye. "You through a party every night. What's so great about this one?"

"Coxy!" Ben dropped the keg's weight all on Perry, forcing him to drop it on the ground. "My folks are out of town, meaning I can through a party here!"

Perry rolled his eyes. "Ben, we're in college now." He slides the keg a little over to left. "We have been for three years! This isn't highschool man."

Ben fell back onto a wall and smiled. "C'mon Per, you know how great high school parties were." Perry just sighed and looked around.

"Did you really need seven kegs though?" He rolled up his sleeves of his favorite jersey and smiled.

"I tried to order ten..." Ben was interrupted a loud shriek coming from upstairs.

"JORDAN!" a small girl with long, blonde hair appeared at the top of the stairs with a hair brush in her hand. "WHY DID YOU STEAL MY HAIRBRUSH?" her voice squeaked a little higher, forcing Perry to cover his ears.

"Jesus." He looked over at Ben confused.

Ben stifled up a smile. "Sisters." Perry nodded and looked back to the stairs to find a tall, beautiful brunette come down wearing a tank top and a mini skirt.

"I didn't know you had sisters." Perry's eyes were transfixed on her, as if she moved in slow motion.

"Uh, you met them a few times Per." He could hardly hear his friend, all his attention was drawn to the gorgeous women coming closer to him.

"Oh yeah, we met." She spoke. He blinked and flashed his full-toothy smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have forgot." Perry stretched out his arm, but Jordan only looked down at it, keeping her arms crossed.

"I'm Jordan. We saw eachother at a picnic last year, we played volleyball. You broke my nose." Perry sighed and tried to remember.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall-" Perry kept his eyes right on hers.

"Don't sweat it buddy, we were both wasted! Plus Jordan here needed a little tidying up around her shnoz!" Ben flicked at his sisters nose.

Perry began to sweat as the awkward tension bloomed in the air.

"That's not an excuse Ben." She eyed her brother viciously. "We've met a couple of times." Ben just shrugged and walked away. Perry blinked wishing his friend didn't just leave them there.

"A couple times?" Perry arched his eye brows.

"How long have you known my brother?" She kept her arms crossed, stance firm, lips tight together.

"We'll let's see..." He put up his hand and began counting on his fingers. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Seven years."

"Yep." Jordan nodded. "We met seven years ago. I was eleven. And then we met MANY more times after that, in the past seven years" Perry nodded and tried his hardest to remember.

"Oh god were you the chubby girl with acne and braces?" He looked Jordan up and down as she nodded. "No way." Perry's jaw fell open gazing across her beautiful body.

"Yep. You were a complete dick." She smiled. "And something about that look on your face convinces me that you still are."

He didn't even take the insult. "Oh. Well. You grew up. A lot."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop your drooling Per, here." Ben handed him a bottle of beer and smiled. "I think Jordy here has realized that." Jordan rolled her eyes and passed the two coldly, heading towards the kitchen.

"Wow." was the only thing Perry could get out.

"Don't get too excited, she has a boyfriend." Ben popped off the cap of his beer and smiled, taking in a large gulp.

"That guy we kicked the crap out of a few weeks ago?" Perry opened his beer as well and began drinking, Ben shook his head.

"No. This one's new." He smiled. "I don't like him."

"Why did we beat up that guy? You never told me." Perry's brows furrowed as he looked towards the kitchen, trying to sneak another peek of Jordan.

"He got Jordan pregnant." Perry's attention was ultimately drawn towards Ben again.

"What?" Perry's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yeah. Some guy knocked up my sister. But she doesn't have the baby."

"Oh." Perry took another discreet sip of his beer. "Miscarriage?"

Ben shook his head. "Nope. Abortion."

"Abortion? Ben how could you let her have that done. The risks for her that can have affect on her for the rest of her life-"

Ben cut him off. "Per, don't give me your doctor crap alright. It was here decision, not mine. No one knows, except me. Not my parents, or Danni. And that son of a bitch didn't know either until I cracked his skull on some pavement!" Ben growled playfully mocking Perry in every way possible.

Perry laughed and drank down the rest of his beer finishing it off with a nice, loud burp. "Dude, your sister is hot."

Ben laughed. "Good luck man, she hates you."

"Why?" Ben handed him another beer.

"Perry, you completely ignored her existence for the past seven years."

"Oh. Right." They both smiled and tapped each others bottles. "Ah, well, lets hope tonight is fun!"

One hour and forty-five minutes later and with six beers, three rum and cokes, and a few shots in him, Perry sat motionless on the couch. A group of people swayed past him. Ben would sometimes come by and pop him on head, making sure he was okay.

He was fine, he knew how to drink and how to handle himself. He was in love with the numb feeling he got, the feeling of feeling nothing. Complete and utter apathy, which was the only emotion he loved more then all. He knew that if he got up, moved around and talked he would be fine, and the blurs that past him would come together and he would be one hundred percent A-okay.

He was fine with sitting alone. He hated mostly everyone who was there. His hair was scruffy and long, he hadn't shaven in a few days and his eyes lay blankly in front of him, can in hand. Perry just wasn't very inviting at that moment.

After staring off into space for a few moments he noticed a familiar figure shuffle into the kitchen, this time a smile didn't play across her perfect face, and her makeup had ran all down her cheeks. He immediately got up and followed her into the kitchen.

He found her slummped over on the counter, her head resting on her arms.

"Hey, you alright?" He shuffled over towards her, unsure of what to do or say. He was never good at situations like this, they always made him unbelievably uncomfortable.

Jordan's head shot up and she wiped away the dripping mascara from her face. "Oh. It's you."

Perry tried to smile. "Yeah, not that great, I know." Jordan just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Seriously, what's wrong?" He took a few steps closer to Jordan, but didn't want to get too close.

"Nothing." she sighed. "My boyfriend just broke up with me."

"Oh." He lost his smile although he wanted to keep it. Now he could make a move on her, not that he wasn't planing on it before.

"Yeah it really sucks. I really liked him too." She stood up and smiled. "Oh well. Wanna go have sex?"

Perry's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah come on" Jordan motioned towards the stairs.

"Didn't you just come down here crying?" He slowly put his hands in his pockets, never being more confused.

"Well, yes, but only for attention, and you noticed me. So...let's have sex."

"Um..." Perry paused, this never had happened to him before. "Sure?" Jordan grabbed his hand right after the words left his lips and ran up the stairs.

She ran them up to her bedroom door. "This is my room!" Jordan said perkily, thrashing open the door. It was of a medium size, with a large, queen sized bed in the middle. She ran over to it and smiled wrapping her arms around Perry's neck, he moved in to kiss her but she moved back.

"What? I can't kiss you?" He smirked and tried kissing her again.

"Nope. It's my only rule. No kissing." She pushed him down on the bed and jumped onto him. "And if you don't mind, I play a little rough." She moved quickly to remove his shirt. Her hands grazed over his chest then grabbed his two wrists. She pinned them to her two bed posts.

"Oh and another rule no touching." With one hand she reached over to her night stand, opening the dresser and pulling out a large role of duct tape. She began taping Perry's hands strongly to the posts, ripping the tape with her teeth.

"Alright. This is a little different." Perry looked around him, but was unable to move. Jordan was weighing down the rest of his body. She then smiled and moved down his body, ripping off his khaki pants and throwing them across the room, revealing red boxers.

"Wow does your underwear always match your shirt? Me too!" She laughed and slowly started taking them off. Perry was still confused about the whirlwind that was occurring around him to even think of a reply. His boxers soon met his pants on the floor and she smiled widely. She picked up the tape again and guided each leg over to the two end posts, taping them securely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Perry was now more afraid then anything, but still hoping it'd be amazing sex. The only thing was that he was indeed paralyzed. Unable to move his arms nor legs.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Last rule, NO talking." She ripped off one more chunky piece of tape and placed it over his mouth. He tried to scream, but only a muffled noise was heard. Jordan got off of him and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Oh Perry, Perry, Perry. You are a selfish, self-obsessed little prick." She walked over to the night stand again, getting a large black marker.

"Oh god." a muffled cry came from Perry's mouth as Jordan walked over to him again.

"I...love...Cox." She spoke as she wrote it in large, bold letters on his chest with an arrow pointing downwards.

"Why are you doing this?" another muffled cry came from Perry as his eyes widened, trying to break free from his holdings. Jordan just simply laughed and turned around leaving the bedroom door wide open. "Shit!" Perry rolled his eyes as he watched Jordan exit the room.

Perry woke up the next morning with sun shooting him in the eyes and a large ripping pain at his lips.

"Shit Ben could've been a little nicer." He was greeted by his friend staring down at him.

"Gee buddy I'll try next time you're tied to bed naked." Ben began working on the tape around Perry's arms and feet.

"Jesus, she didn't even have the decency to tie me to her bed!" once his hands were untied he got to do his own legs.

"Yeah I'm going to have to wash these sheets." Ben laughed and walked over to Perry's pile of clothes throwing them to him. "Please god, put some clothes on before my parents come home and find a naked man in my bed." he winked at Perry and then exited the room.

Perry got up and got dressed then walked over to the nearest window. He saw a row of cars parked in the driveway and certain brown-haired girl heavily making out with a boy on the hood of a blue convertible. Perry sighed and walked away, certainly no one would ever know of this besides him, Jordan and Ben. Something he would take to the grave.

**2007**

"?" J.D. stared right into Perry's eyes.

"What newbie?" Perry looked down at him with a straight frown.

"You okay? You were starring off into space for quite some time. Oh wow! Where you fantasizing like me?"

"You call it fantasizing?" J.D. smiled. "But no, Sheila I wasn't. I was just...thinking."

"Um. Alright. So are you going to tell me how you guys met?" J.D. was still alert, hoping for some grand story.

"Oh. Right." Perry scratched his head. "I met her through Ben." He nodded then walked away. "See you on Saturday!" he lifted his right hand and exited the cafeteria.


End file.
